Sengoku Minami
Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ) is a member of Ongaku Gatas, a player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P., and the leader of Up Up Girls (Kari). History ]] 2004 Sengoku Minami joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions along with twenty-nine other girls. 2007 In 2007, it was announced that Sengoku is one of the members for Ongaku Gatas, a unit that features Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Hello! Pro Egg members. Her first official Ongaku Gatas single, Narihajimeta Koi no BELL, was released on September 12. 2010 At the end of 2010, it was announced that Sengoku had finished her egg training. 2011 In March, it was revealed that Sengoku, along with Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami, will be members of a new group called Up-Front Girls. Profile *'Name:' Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ) *'Nickname:' Sengoku (せんごく), Sengoku-sensei (仙石先生), Miiko (みーこ) *'Birthdate:' April 30, 1991 (age 22) *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 149cm *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Special skills: '''body soft, shredded cabbage *'Favorite food:' Chocolate, peach, natto *'Favorite subjects:' physical education, languages *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' '''Red' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **Up Up Girls (2011-) Singles Participated In Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls/Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam!/Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS/Widol Seven Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Works Movies *2011 A scary tale that really happened / the 19th night (ほんとうにあった怖い話　第十九夜) *2013 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Programs *2011.03.08- Tsunagaru Seven (つながるセブン) (as assistant) *2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls TV Dramas *2013 Doctor Bridal (ドクターブライダル) Select Concerts *2008.05.25 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 04 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！04) Theater *2008.11.18 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009.08.26-30 KURA-POP (暗ポップ) *2010.05.07-11 Tiger Breathing (タイガーブリージング) *2010.09.08-12 Tsubuyaku Girl's (つぶやくGirl's) *~ 2010.11.07 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *~ 2011.04.06 Q - Anata wa Dare? (Q ― あなたはだぁれ？) *~ 2011.06.05 Hashagu Chabashira (はしゃぐ茶柱) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Oda Nobunaga) *2011.12.13-18 Akahana (あかはな) *2012.07.03-08 Junkers Come Here (ユンカース・カム・ヒア) Music Videos *2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Trivia *Has two younger twin sisters. *Was an assistant during the Metro Rabbits H.P. match at Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006. *Made her first concert appearance at Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~. *Her Gatas Brilhantes H.P. uniform number is #28. *Appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's ninth major single "Seishun no Serenade". *She played as an Add-on member in Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房 (Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou) theater. *She survived the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. *Her official Up Up Girls colour is red. *Is featured in magazines the most out of the Up Up Girls' members. External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Blood type O Category:Members from Miyagi Category:Elder Club Category:Up Up Girls Category:1991 births Category:2004 additions Category:2010 departures Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:April Births Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Red Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven